


Counting Thoughts

by darkly_ironic



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_ironic/pseuds/darkly_ironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy can't sleep. Set during Act 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's 10_titles community.

She'd actually smiled at him! Billy turns over and tugs at the blanket. He's been trying to fall asleep for—he glances at the alarm clock's glowing numbers—three hours, but his mind's racing ahead of him and doing jumping jacks in the edges of his skull.

 

He should have said something. Why didn't he say something? She would have answered, come on, she _smiled_ at him. Once he finishes the Freeze Ray—

 

Billy gives up, and turns on the light, ignoring Moist's quiet snoring in the next room as he pads down the hall. Maybe he'll sleep better in the chair. 


End file.
